A Bedtime Story by Tamaki Suoh & Kyoya Ootori
by DisneyChick 2012
Summary: When Kyoya spends his first night at Tamaki's house, he gets woken up by the mad blonde because he wants to create a bedtime story but Tamaki later regrets it when he learns that Kyoya has a grim side to him.


A Bedtime Story By Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ootori!

"Get off!" Kyoya yelled as soon as he saw Tamaki enter the bedroom, "no come on it'll be fun" Tamaki said as he crawled himself into the bed, "no it won't!" Kyoya growled as he snuggled up in the covers at his side of the bed. He flicked the light on before he started talking, "I'm Tamaki and this is Kyoya" "turn off the damn camera!" Kyoya snapped now sitting up and glaring at the blonde. "Kyoya's dad is away so he is staying with me for a couple of weeks" Tamaki annouced, "yeah I wish it was you who went away" Kyoya said still glaring while Tamaki laughed thinking the cranky teen was joking. "It wasn't a joke," Kyoya told him which shutted him up for a while, "okay so when I was little" Tamaki started talking to the camera, "kill me" Kyoya muttered staring into space. "I always loved bedtime stories that my mom used to read me," Tamaki went on "I'm going to vomit" Kyoya muttered again Tamaki still ignored him "so if you have a little sister or brother show them this cos me and Kyoya are going to make our very own bedtime story" Tamaki told them "I thought you were staying in your room?" Kyoya looked at him with his head titled back. "I'm not," Tamaki replied "then go and sleep in your garage" Kyoya said which the mad blonde mistook for a joke and bursted out laughing until the grumpy raven head said; "I meant that."

"Okay kids! Me and Kyoya are going to tell you a bedtime story and we're just going to make it up as we go along! Kyoya you start the story" he lightly tapped his friend's arm but only recived a shadow king death glare. "Okay. . . . Well once upon a time there was this little girl who has always dreamed of being a princess and now Kyoya will tell you her name," Tamaki taps his shoulder again, Kyoya glances at him and back at the camera then closed his eyes as he said the name he had chosen "her name was Bloatess" Tamaki's face fell into a sad frown he was hoping it would be something cute like Hunny or Haruhi but Bloatis? "I. . . . I don't think that's a name" Tamaki mumbles "her name is Bloatis!" Kyoya snapped angerily. "The little girl's name was Bloatis. . . . So Bloatis has always wanted to be a princess" Tamaki said while trying to think of a story when Kyoya said; "then she got hit by a bus."

"Okay. . . . so. . . . so Bloatis who dreamed of being a princess. . ." Tamaki tried again "got hit by a bus," Kyoya reminded him, "was hit by a bus but she also had a magic bunny who fixed all of her injuries!" Tamaki smiled "and then an elepthant stepped on the bunny" Kyoya added to the story. "But the bunny was okay," Tamaki said awkwardly this bedtime story wasn't going at all the way he had hoped, "no, no the bunny was far from okay" Kyoya chuckled thinking of a dead bunny rabbit. "We'll be right back," Tamaki mumbles as he picks up a little remote control turning off his camera to talk over the story to his grim friend. When that was over with he turned it back on, Tamaki had a bright smile on his face while Kyoya was hidding his face with his hand looking very fed up. "So I talked it over with Kyoya and we decided that Bloatis's magical bunny was okay" Tamaki said "yeah. . . though I don't see how any rabbit could recover from a severe spine injury but Tamaki said the bunny was okay. . . so fine. . . Happy bunny. . . Happy, happy bunny" Kyoya sighed. "Now Bloatis knew that to become a princess she had to find a handsome prince!" Tamaki started the story back again and hoping this time Kyoya wouldn't try to spoil it "so Bloatis tried to meet one on an online dating site but the guy who she thought was her prince turned out to be thirty seven and he was on paroll for robbing a bank."

"Okay. . . But then on Bloatis's birthday she woke up!" Tamaki said in his usual dreamy kind of way, "with cramps" Kyoya butted in "and outside her window she saw a huge beauitful rainbow" Tamaki went on "and after that Bloatis lived happily ever after!" Tamaki ended the story before Kyoya could say anything, "yeah for a while then guess what?" Kyoya smirked "what?" Tamaki asked looking at his friend. "She got hit by a bus again and died because the bunny wasn't there to save her" and at that Tamaki turned the camera off and never again did he try to make a bedtime story with Kyoya.


End file.
